History of Random Forum Fight
A somewhat inaccurate history of Random Forum Fight. Please comment if this needs improvement or relevant things. The Golden Age (Round 1 - Round 14) On April 2, 2016, Btd456Creeper created the first round of Random Forum Fight. The thread closed after 100 replies (Due to the fact that over 100 reply threads can create lag.) and user Bubblefan123 created the 2nd round.. At this time, it was at it's peak and doing really well. The God-Less Age (Round 15 - Round 16) On July 23, 2016, User CookieCookieNomNom (formerly TheGamersUnleashed) created the 15th round, however, he changed rule 3: "You can use any power you wish, just don't try to be immensely infinitely powerful like that guy who claims to be a wizard." This rule is known as the "Don't Godmod" rule. After the thread closed, User Alpha456 created the 16th round. The Arc Age (Round 17) At this time, RFF was destroyed, causing some players to quit, so action was taken to revive it. In Round 17, user TimewornKaiju (formerly Steven Fedkin) had talked about the rules, stating that "It's not about winning, it's about fun." Meanwhile, user Oiniteoderfla12 contacted Btd456Creeper about the "Don't Godmod" rule. Btd456Creeper's response was "You guys have continued this game so much that I can barely consider it as mine anymore. But since I technically AM the original creator, and you're asking me, I'd say remove the rule about godmodding." The Recovery Age (Round 18 - Round 20) Round 18, created by user GeoDash! on August 4, 2016, after a long abscence of RFF rounds, still had the "Don't Godmod" rule. However, Oiniteoderfla12 told GeoDash! about the fact that Btd456Creeper said to remove the "Don't Godmod" rule. Later, GeoDash! removed this rule, ending it for good. Around this time, Oiniteoderfla12 has founded the RFF Wiki, AKA this wiki. Not much else happened in this age. However, RFF began to go back at it's peak again, until... The Reality-Roleplay Age (Late Round 20 - Mid-Round 21) User MASTERFARKOS created Round 21 on August 21, 2016. This is where he and others decided to make it a reality roleplay. This is where the "Don't make it a reality roleplay" rule was added. The Second Recovery Age (Round 22 - Round 30) At this point, the "Don't make it a reality roleplay" rule was added to the list of rules. It was starting to recover, again, reaching at it's peak once again. To make a place where roleplay was encouraged, Scientedfic made Story Arc Forum Fight. That way, no one would complain about not having a storyline. The Barrier Age (Round 31 - Early Round 32) This is when multiple users, especially Psychomaniac14, began to create impenetrable barriers to block any attack while attacking freely. User Alpha654 decided to add a rule preventing impenetrable barriers from being created, knowing they sucked the fun out of the game. After discussion with Btd456Creeper, invincibility was also removed, but respawning was not. The Dual Existence Age (Round 33) This age started with Btd456Creeper and Alpha654 creating Random Forum Fight Round 33 at the same time. After noticing this, Btd456Creeper stated that he had wanted to try having two active Random Forum Fight threads at the same time. The Refresh Age (Round 34 - Early Round 36) This age started with Round 34, which begun after a long absence of RFF rounds. Removing the confusion of the Dual Existence Age, round 34 started. During this point, it was at another peak. Round 35 followed, but with an added link to the Random Forum Fight wiki. The Clutter Age (Round 36 - Early Round 39) At this time, SummerSolsta7 (and other users) began making multiple spinoffs of Random Forum Fight, generally bringing the original forum fight down. This lead to Round 38 being one of the least-active rounds yet. The Battle Age (Round 39) After the huge dip in Round 38, Round 39 was made. This round was doing better, as there were only a few continuing spin-offs. But, things went downhill when Alpha654 and Theepicosity both made round 40, bringing it into another dual age. The Second Dual Existence Age (Round 40 - Late Round 42) This age started with Alpha654 and Theepicosity creating Random Forum Fight Round 40 at the same time, causing another Dual Existance age. The second part started unusually, as when the first Round 41 was created, it's links were broken, and it was completely replaced with another Round 41, making the other thread obsolete. The Discussions Age (Round 43 - Round 44A) This age began whae Theepicosity made Round 43, marking the transition to discussions. This round also hugely changed the rules of the game, to make it simpler. At this tme, due to forum cleanup, all previous RFF forums were removed. This caused massive issues within the RFF wiki. Due to the discussions being unpopular, Round 44B and Round 45 were made on the Fourms. The Revival Age (Rounds 44B - 49) This age began when SnufflesTheDog made Round 44B on the fourms, with a slightly expanded ruleset when compared to Round 43. This round went better than the previous few Fourm Fights, although there were a few hiccups, specifically with Godmodders, which were banned in this round. Round 45 was made when Round 44B reached 290 replies, and is not quite as sucessful as its predecessor thus far. The Godmodder Incident (Round 45) During this time, a certain godmodder known as TehBlastrX or Shade illogically instakilled other players and defied all RFF rules, even going as far as claiming that he owned the Anti Godmodding Spear of Justice. As of right now, said Godmodder has gone inactive. The Super-Entities age (Rounds 50/51) This age started with the creation of multiple super-entities controlled by a few players. Examples include the Hydra ACN Draconium Tank (Sweg Dragon), the SIS Conqueror and the Red Dragon (TimeWornKaiju), and the Broken God (404 found). The First Stagnation Age (Rounds 52 - 63) This age started after a influx of RFF rounds causing the game to stagnate in popularity, with only a small group of players continuing to play, with only one notable additional player- Brown Eevee. SnufflesTheDog and 404 found theorise that to get out of The Stagnation Age, there needs to be a restriction put in place on the RFF rounds. The Modless Age (Round 64+) Two months since Round 50, the RFF players decided to meet up in a discord server designated for anyone who played Random Forum Fight. However, due to a series of unfortunate events, there was a sudden split between moderators and forced leaving of the wikis, and everything fell apart for a short while. When the game restarted after the events, the former RFF Moderators decided to disband moderation outside of the designated RFF server, now known as the Forum Game Archive. As a result, the game began to return to simpler times, and a democratic vote-kick system was carried over from SAFF. The Raid Age (Round 76 - Round 80) The beginning of a new raid has started by the user Brown Eevee as the Relentless Covenant invades RFF once again. Not long after 404's Fleet begins to battle The Covenant in an effort to destroy them once and for all. This would mean War against 404 and Brown Eevee. The Second Stagnation Age (Round 81 - Present) Due to the fact that most RFF players got interested in something else, bored of playing Random Forum Fight, contributing to Story Arc Forum Fight but not RFF, or left Wikia altogether, Random Forum Fight has become more inactive than it was in the previous rounds. Trivia *The longest age is the Golden Age, lasting 14 rounds. *The shortest age is the Battle Age, lasting only one round. **The Dual Existance Age could be classified as two rounds because of Round 33 being split. Category:Random Forum Fight